Display output of shell commands in new window
The :! command is useful for running shell commands from Vim. It has one possible drawback: the command output is not displayed in a Vim window, so it can't be accessed with Vim's powerful editing tools. This is easy to fix with :read !command which inserts the output to the current window. A possibly more sophisticated solution is to make a new Vim command which opens a scratch buffer for the output of shell command. Here's an example: command! -complete=shellcmd -nargs=+ Shell call s:RunShellCommand() function! s:RunShellCommand(cmdline) echo a:cmdline let expanded_cmdline = a:cmdline for part in split(a:cmdline, ' ') if part0 =~ '\v%#<' let expanded_part = fnameescape(expand(part)) let expanded_cmdline = substitute(expanded_cmdline, part, expanded_part, ) endif endfor botright new setlocal buftype=nofile bufhidden=wipe nobuflisted noswapfile nowrap call setline(1, 'You entered: ' . a:cmdline) call setline(2, 'Expanded Form: ' .expanded_cmdline) call setline(3,substitute(getline(2),'.','=','g')) execute '$read !'. expanded_cmdline setlocal nomodifiable 1 endfunction The new :Shell command works just like :! except that it opens a Vim scratch buffer and prints the command output there. The scratch buffer will be wiped out completely when it's closed. An example of usage: :Shell ls -la The idea can be extended by adding shortcut commands for commonly used shell commands. This example adds some common version control tools: command! -complete=file -nargs=* Git call s:RunShellCommand('git '.) command! -complete=file -nargs=* Svn call s:RunShellCommand('svn '.) command! -complete=file -nargs=* Bzr call s:RunShellCommand('bzr '.) command! -complete=file -nargs=* Hg call s:RunShellCommand('hg '.) Now the version control tools can be used like this from Vim: :Git add % (The "%" expands to the current filename) :Svn diff -c 1234 :Bzr log -l 10 :Hg annotate % Enhanced script *I think the original script (above) has some problems: **fnameescape() should be shellescape(). **Using fnameescape() may insert a backslash which interferes with the substitute(). **On Windows, using %:p for file C:\path\file results in C:pathfile. **Won't work with spaces in filename? Even if quoted? *Check if following enhanced script fixes problems. *Does it work? *Perhaps replace above script with the following. command! -complete=shellcmd -nargs=+ Shell call s:RunShellCommand() function! s:RunShellCommand(cmdline) let isfirst = 1 let words = [] for word in split(a:cmdline) if isfirst let isfirst = 0 " don't change first word (shell command) else if word0 =~ '\v%#<' let word = expand(word) endif let word = shellescape(word, 1) endif call add(words, word) endfor let expanded_cmdline = join(words) botright new setlocal buftype=nofile bufhidden=wipe nobuflisted noswapfile nowrap call setline(1, 'You entered: ' . a:cmdline) call setline(2, 'Expanded to: ' . expanded_cmdline) call append(line('$'), substitute(getline(2), '.', '=', 'g')) silent execute '$read !'. expanded_cmdline 1 endfunction See also *Append output of an external command *The provides the AsyncShell command to run shell commands asynchronously and then loads the output in a split when the command completes. Comments :''Following is refactored text that was posted on talk page. Thanks, the part I took away from this tip was the shortcut command (command!), and passing all the arguments as the first argument. This will make for some clean helper functions when used with abbreviations (in your .vimrc): ca shell Shell so you can do this: :shell ls -al Jearsh 06:28, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :More on this concept is at Replace a builtin command using cabbrev. JohnBeckett 02:41, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Another enhanced script function! s:ExecuteInShell(command) let command = join(map(split(a:command), 'expand(v:val)')) let winnr = bufwinnr('^' . command . '$') silent! execute winnr < 0 ? 'botright new ' . fnameescape(command) : winnr . 'wincmd w' setlocal buftype=nowrite bufhidden=wipe nobuflisted noswapfile nowrap number echo 'Execute ' . command . '...' silent! execute 'silent %!'. command silent! execute 'resize ' . line('$') silent! redraw silent! execute 'au BufUnload execute bufwinnr(' . bufnr('#') . ') . wincmd w' silent! execute 'nnoremap r :call ExecuteInShell(' . command . ')' echo 'Shell command ' . command . ' executed.' endfunction command! -complete=shellcmd -nargs=+ Shell call s:ExecuteInShell() Usage: :Shell ls -al Only one window by command, if a window already exists for a command, it will be reused. Possible to reexecute the command by typing r in normal mode in a window opened by :Shell. g go to the previous window. The command :Shell! reexecute the last command. Last version available at https://svn.mageekbox.net/repositories/vim/trunk/.vimrc. Another enhanced script for vertical split I wanted the window to split vertically, so did these small changes to the above script #Changed new to vnew #Removed the input to resize, to use the default size [ height ] function! s:ExecuteInShell(command) let command = join(map(split(a:command), 'expand(v:val)')) let winnr = bufwinnr('^' . command . '$') silent! execute winnr < 0 ? 'botright vnew ' . fnameescape(command) : winnr . 'wincmd w' setlocal buftype=nowrite bufhidden=wipe nobuflisted noswapfile nowrap number echo 'Execute ' . command . '...' silent! execute 'silent %!'. command silent! execute 'resize ' silent! redraw silent! execute 'au BufUnload execute bufwinnr(' . bufnr('#') . ') . wincmd w' silent! execute 'nnoremap r :call ExecuteInShell(' . command . ')' echo 'Shell command ' . command . ' executed.' endfunction command! -complete=shellcmd -nargs=+ Shell call s:ExecuteInShell() Usage: :Shell ls -al Another way I do this: :tabe|read !git blame # You have to use # where you would normally use %, but other than that this should work well. -- YEARtheDRAGON June 29, 2016 Yet another way I use a slightly different syntax to open in a split in the current window. :set splitright | vnew | r!somecommand If you prefer horizontal splits you can use :set splitbelow | new | r!somecommand The setting of the split direction is probably "permanent" for the length of your session, but I usually just set it in my .vimrc because I prefer to have newer files on the right or bottom.